A walk in the woods
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: Read to find out. :


**Random... Oneshot... Sleepy Hollow ficcy... THING. PH34R it. o.o **

uhh... YEAH. I have NO idea why i did this. If theres any point to it, and whatnot. BUUUT, I LIKE it. and thats all that matters i suppose. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow. Only Asher.

* * *

In all honesty, it should have been a normal day. Asher went about her day as usual, considering, she was still happily on Christmas break, she laid about doing positively nothing. Now, you might think this 15 year old girl might have had something better to do. But, in any case, she did not. She did not twitter about like her schoolmates, talking and making eyes at boys at the mall. In fact, the prospect of this made her yawn. Though in all honesty she wouldn't have minded getting a boy to like her. In the, little bit more then friends way. But truthfully, she did not mind. She would rather spend her day playing outside in the annoyingly sunny weather of her home. Using her soccer ball, which was teathered to a bungee like string which she held, and then kicked the ball, it would come right back at her. Or, she would sit below the tre in her yard, reading. Or, she would be on the computer, chatting with friends and people from far away who liked things she did. Like Ray Park, for instance. 

But indeed, it was NOT a normal day.

Asher liked getting off of school. Like any kid her age. And since, it was the day before her last day of freedom, she stayed outside, a little bit longer. Now, Alison lives in a suburb. But, this is one of those suburbs with backwoods just beyond the fence that separates the backyard from the woods. And so, Alison started her trek, over the fence, and into the woods...

_This'll be no problem. NO problem at all. I just have to hop over the fence and take a look around. I won't have time to do this during the school week. _She thought, as she scaled the fence and, uncerimoniously fell on her butt on the ground. "Ow." She said. She stood, and dusted off her Khaki pants. No fence would stop her expidition. She hopped off into the darkness, lighting her flashlight she looked around. "Wow. It looks so cool and creepy around here at night..." She walked farther and farther. Until the fence was gone behind her. She did not even hear her mother calling her in to eat. She didn't notice the glowing green number on her watch, stating it was getting later, and later. She didn't realise the hoots of an owl, signaling it was time for the night creatures to come out of their dens to hunt, and play. She didn't notice how the fog rolled over and obscured the moon. What she DID notice, was how the chill wind started blowing through the December leaves. She pulled her coat tighter around her, and glanced around. And now, she started to notice.

It is amazing, what the brain can think is going on around you when you are scared, or nervous. And Asher's brain was no different that night. She saw each leaf as a tiny monster ready to pounce, every tremor, every sound. The fog from the moon had descended below, and now it roiled about, thick around her heels. She shuddered, licking her lips, and turned around as she walked, eyes seemed to watch her. She tried to convince herself there was nothing to fear. But it was halfheartedly done, as she was shaking in her sneakers. She gulped, and stopped altogether. For you see, she had heard a noise. A Noise that, she should NOT have heard. For this was not the place, nor the time...

She heard hooves. Pounding horse hooves on the frozen ground.

She hid behind a tree as the noise grew closer. And she sat there. Waiting. And soon, she heard the clink of chains and buckles, perhaps a sword? And the snorts of a horse. She gulped, and peeked around the tree. She saw...

Nothing. Not a thing.

She sighed in releif. It was probably just her overactive imagination. She stood, laughing at herself for being a fool. She laughed out loud, gaining confidance from her own foolishness. She started back towards her home, knowing inside her mother would be angry at her for worrying her. But that, my friends, was the least of her worries. For, he had seen her. Even if she had not seen him.

She skipped along the forest now, totally reassured. But, of course, in the very back, back, back part of her brain, she still quivered with fear. And, of course, her bravery was short lived. For yet again, she began to hear the _badabum, badabum, _of the horses hooves. She stopped, frozen. That, she knew, was not her Imagination. It got louder, and louder, until it seemed to be right next to her ear. She heard a snort, and slowly turned around. There it stood. A man atop a brown horse with whitish eyes. The man wore a cape that flew out behind him, and the buckles on the horses bridle and sadle chinked together. Strapped to his waist was a sword. Now, it was indeed strange that a man would be in the woods at this hour in such a outfit in this century would be odd. But Asher could look past all that. If were not for the fact that the man had no head. She breathed.

"The Headless Horseman..." She breathed. No! Not possible! It was a myth. But... There he was, standing there, staring down at her. Or, as much as he could with no head. She could hear the screams of victims long past in her head, the shouts of terrified people. She backed up a step, and the man drew up his blade. Her legs like lead, she could not move. But the command finally got to her brain. She bolted. The horse screamed, and it raced after her, the man mounted atop seeming to laugh. She could not scream. The cold night air bit at her throat as she fought for breath and her fear escalated steadily as the man grew closer. Would she survive? She did not know.

If she could reach the fence and jump it, she would be ok. Or would she? Would it continue to follow her, into her own home? She ran as fast as she could, and it was now she cursed herself for being the slowest girl in class. Why had she dawdled when running the mile? Why? She should have run more.

But, now was not the time for regrets, now was the time to panic, to let fear and adrenaline take hold. She felt a rush of wind by her neck. The Horseman was swinging his sword, and he was JUST behind her. She screamed for help, but no one heard her. She felt something slice the back of her neck, she cried out, and fell. The horse jumped over her, disapearing into the fog. She sobbed on the ground momentarily, then felt the back of her neck. When her hand returned, it was coated in blood. She moaned. The horseman had JUST missed beheading her.

_Badabum! Badabum! Badabum! _

The pounding of hooves again reached her ears, she shuddered, and scrambled to the side just as the horseman ran past again. She jumped up, and ran, stumbling onwards. If she could JUST make it to the fence... Asher felt the Horseman on her heels once more. She ducked as the blade swished through the air, she could almost hear the man howl in frustration.

She stared straight ahead, not wanting to glance the ghostly figure behind her, and in the gloom she saw the fence. If she could just make it... Not much farther...

THERE! She reached the fence and started pulling herself up, it was then she glanced behind her. The Horseman was gone. She smiled breathlessly and started back up the fence, and before Asher knew what hit her, and, in fact she DID, she was impaled on the fence by the Horseman's sword.

The Headless Horseman stood behind Asher, the young girl quite dead, and, even though he had no head, he laughed.

_FIN_


End file.
